Un Accident Fortuit, Une Colocation Certaine
by I LOVE SSHH
Summary: Je m'appelle Molly Hooper, j'ai dix-huit ans et je passe mon permis.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer :_**

 ** _Personnages :_** _Appartiennent à Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle SAUF Stessie et Louise._

 ** _Histoire :_** _M'appartient ! (Défense de diffusion ou de traduction sans mon accord)_

 ** _Epoque :_** _Moderne. (XXIème siècle)_

 ** _Lieux :_** _L_ _ondres/Angleterre._

 ** _Inspiration :_** _Énorme partie emprunter au Moftiss (Je l'avoue ^^)._

 **UA-OS-POV MOLLY**

 **Un accident fortuit,**

 **Une colocation certaine.**

Je venais d'avoir mon permis voiture. J'étais contente. Ma meilleure, Stessie, m'avait prêté sa voiture. On s'était retrouvées Louise, elle et moi au café du coin et je leur avais annoncé la nouvelle. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt la blonde me donna ses clefs de voiture et m'ordonna d'aller faire un tour.

Je lui répondis que je souhaitai finir notre soirée entre filles avant de m'essayer à la conduite.

 _C'est un ainsi qu'après avoir parlé de la fac…_

''C'était clair et net, moi je faisais Bac ES, économique et social, et rien d'autre… déclara Louise.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? lui demandai-je.

\- Avocate, dans le meilleur des cas, me répondis-t-elle.

\- Moi, j'aimerai être journaliste… expliqua ma meilleure amie.

\- C'est cool comme métier ça !

\- Et toi Molly ? Tu veux faire quoi comme profession ?

\- Hum… je voudrais faire médecin légiste…''

Mes deux amies s'étouffèrent dans leurs verres.

''Légiste ? Tu… tu veux travailler au beau milieu de morts ?

\- Oui ! m'exclamai-je. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant.

\- Il y a des cadavres et tu ne vois pas où est le problème ?

\- Je veux aider la police, ce n'est pas un drame !'' déclarai-je.

Elles se regardèrent dubitativement sans piper mot.

 _… des garçons…_

''Quand je vous disais que Marc était romantique ! dit ma meilleure amie, ironique.

\- Oui mais, riais-je, pour qui t'offre un fastfood pour votre un an de rencontre, c'est un peu gros !

\- Moi, quand une de mes conquêtes fera ça, je m'en contenterai ! Enfin si j'arrive au bout d'un an ! expliqua mon autre amie.

\- Oui, eh bien, il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de chercher le bon Louise et que tu te fixes ! la gronda Stessie.

\- Pourquoi ? s'écria la brune. Molly fait exactement la même chose et tu ne le lui fait pas remarquer !

\- Je cherche mon âme sœur mais je n'essaye pas tous les Jules qui me passe sous la main'', rectifiai-je.

Louise rougit de honte à ma remarque sous-entendue, piquée au vif.

''D'ailleurs, toi tu n'en cherche pas un par hasard ? me questionna-t-elle.

\- Non, je n'en éprouve pas le ''besoin'', lui rétorquai-je.

\- Il n'y en a pas un qui te tape dans l'œil ? insista Stessie.

\- Aucun, répondis-je négative. Et même si j'en avais un, je ne vous le dirai pas ! Vous essaieriez encore de jouer les entremetteuses !

\- Nous ?! s'écrièrent-elles. Jamais !''

Elles sourirent d'un air tout à fait entendu.

 _… de la famille…_

''Comme chaque année… Mes parents me force à aller voir ma tante qui à déménager en France à _''Lïmoge'', ''Limogesse'', ''Lïmogesse''_ , bref c'est ce que les français appellent **''La capitale de la porcelaine''** …

\- Des vacances ennuyantes quoi, résumai-je. Et toi Stessie ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore où va Marc, donc aucune idée…

\- Tu ne fais que le suivre ? demanda Louise, mi-amusée, mi-curieuse.

\- Toujours, répondit la concernée avec un sourire.

\- Et sans surprise, tu restes à Londres, Molly ?''

Je souris malgré moi. Elles le prirent pour une réponse positive.

Ainsi dépeinte, vous devez me prendre pour une vieille fille propriétaire d'un chat…

Et bien, je dois dire que malheureusement vous vous approchez tristement bien de la vérité.

Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas.

J'étais majeure et saine de corps et d'esprit. C'était tout ce qui m'importait ! Tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'ordre de mes études ou de ma santé, je m'en fichais.

Alors les relations amicales et/ou amoureuses pensez bien que ce n'était pas dans mes priorités.

J'ai toujours étais une fille discrète, curieuse et aimable avec tout le monde, mais mon but n'était absolument pas de plaire mais plutôt de réussir ma vie et de quitter le cocon familial.

Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas mes parents, au contraire je les adorais, mais je voulais, comme tout le monde, prendre mon envol.

Bref revenons à nos moutons :

 _… donc après avoir parlé de ces sujets plutôt ordinaire, je pris la voiture de ma meilleure amie et la route jusqu'au domicile familial en faisant un long détour pour ramener prestement Louise et Stessie chez elles. Contrairement à ces dernières et malgré le fait que mon âge me le permettait, je n'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool de toute la soirée._

J'étais épuisée mais je devais rentrer alors je mis un peu de musique pour me tenir compagnie.

Je chantais à tue-tête en balançant doucement ma tête en rythme.

Un long moment passa. Avec un sourire, je repensai à la discussion que j'avais eue plus tôt avec les filles. C'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas tort. Je devais être trop coincée. Je devais peut-être me lâcher un peu… Expérimenter la gente masculine…

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand une grosse bête me barra la route. L'animal était noir et s'était élancé directement sur le capot. Le bruit mat du choc me tira de ma torpeur.

Je sortis de la voiture pour constater les dégâts. J'allumai la lampe torche de mon portable pour voir quelle bête était-ce.

Quand j'entendis un gémissement plaintif tout sauf bestial qui venait de la masse noire gisante per terre.

C'était un homme. Un jeune homme brun et svelte. Le visage pâle ravagé par la douleur.

Je me précipitai sur lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Je le remarquai assez vite. Une flaque sombre s'agrandissait sous lui.

Prise de panique, j'appelai les urgences. L'homme ne bougeait plus. J'étais morte de peur. J'avais tué un homme.

'' Restez pas plantée-là, femme stupide ! Vous ne voyez pas que je fais une hémorragie'', hurla-t-il en grognant.

Ah non… Finalement il n'est pas mort ! Il est tellement vivant qu'il est capable de m'insulter et de me donner des ordres ! Pour un peu, je croirai presque qu'il n'est pas si mal en point que ça.

''Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! m'exclamai-je. Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !''

Je défis son écharpe malgré ses protestations et la pressai contre son abdomen blessé.

''Si je ne le fais pas vous allez mourir sur cette route… Ça serait bien bête !''

Je pris soudain conscience que je n'avais pas pris les mesures d'urgence.

''Monsieur, continuez d'appuyer sur votre blessure je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire bécasse mais si vous éloigner ce sera non-assistance pour personne en danger ! dit-il en grimaçant''

Je n'en pris pas compte. Il ne valait mieux pas créer un second accident. Je courus prendre le triangle de présignalisation à trente ou quarante pas. A vrai dire j'ai arrêté de compter quand j'ai vu la police et les urgences arrivaient.

Je revins vers la voiture et aperçu un homme aux cheveux courts et châtains parler à son téléphone puis raccrocher et s'approcher de moi à grand pas.

J'avais peur de me faire jeter ne prison pourtant il ne sortit pas ses menottes et afficha même un sourire rassurant.

''Monsieur l'agent, débitai-je bégayante, tentant de m'expliquer, c'est un accident, je vous jure que je n'ai pas vu cet homme traver…

\- Inspecteur Lestrade, me coupa-t-il en me serrant la main. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cet homme est entre de bonnes mains. Aucune poursuite judiciaire ne sera faite à votre encontre car vous n'êtes pas la fautive dans l'histoire. Bonne soirée Mademoiselle.

Il partit en me laissant dubitative à côté de la voiture.

Je me promis d'oublier cette histoire.

Fin ?

''Molly ? Molly Hooper ?!'' m'interpela un homme.

Je me retournai et fus ravie de voir mon on-ne-peut-plus jovial professeur d'anatomie, Mike Stamford. Un gars bien sympathique avec un petit embonpoint et des lunettes rondes dignes d'Harry Potter.

''Mr Stamford ! Oui, bonjour comment allez-vous ?

\- Appelle-moi Mike, je vais très bien et toi ? J'ai appris que tes parents sont morts. Toutes mes condoléances. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils sont morts'', dis-je simplement un sanglot dans la voix.

Il fut gêné et me proposa un café que j'acceptais volontiers. Nous nous assîmes ensuite sur un banc public. Il me demanda d'une voix professorale.

''Tu continues tes études au moins ? Tu es une élève brillante tu sais. Nous perdrions un bon élément !

\- Merci. Et oui je continue. Mais ça va être dur pour moi de trouver un logement sachant que je ne touche que l'assurance de mes parents…

\- Et tu n'as pas de famille qui pourrait t'héberger ?

\- Pas la moindre, lui répondis en secouant la tête légèrement triste.

\- Et… comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Stessie ! Elle ne peut pas te dépanner ?

\- Alors là… autant rêvé. Elle est en couple et vit avec son homme. Elle a coupé les ponts comme on dit.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas, trouves-toi une colocation…

\- Je vous en prie, qui voudrais vivre avec moi ?''

Ma réponse l'amusa. Après lui avoir demandé ce qu'il y avait de drôle, il m'expliqua que j'étais la deuxième de la journée à lui dire ceci.

''Et qui est le premier ?''

Pour me répondre, il me conduisit à St Bartholomew, son lieu de travail, et par extension mon lieu d'études. Nous entrâmes dans un laboratoire que je n'avais jamais vu. Il avait l'air perfectionné mais totalement désordonné voir même dangereux. Mike me tint la porte tandis que je m'exclamai :

''J'aurai la chance d'y travailler dans ce labo cette année ? Si c'est le cas, il faudra fixer des règles de sécurité.

\- Oui je pense aussi'', m'avoua-t-il.

Soudain une voix masculine et grave interpela mon professeur :

''Mike, tu me prête ton portable ? Je n'ai pas de réseau sur le mien.''

Je me tournai vers le propriétaire et vis un jeune homme aux boucles brunes et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Ces iris perçants me fixèrent un instant. Ils semblèrent m'analyser au plus profond de mon être. Je tressaillis mais restai parfaite calme.

''Il ne marche pas le fixe ou quoi ? s'inquiéta légèrement Mike.

\- Je préfère les textos'', répondit l'homme le plus simplement du monde.

Le premier s'excusa, gêné :

''Désolé, il est dans mon pardessus.''

L'autre, quant à lui, se reconcentra sur son microscope, les traits impassibles.

Ma nature aidante me cria d'aider ce pauvre garçon qui me disait vaguement quelque chose sans que je ne sache quoi. C'est ainsi que je lui lançai en lui tendant mon portable :

''Tenez, prenez donc le mien…''

Il me remercia presque surpris de mon offre tout à fait anodine.

''Je te présente Molly Hooper, expliqua mon enseignant.''

Il s'approcha de moi pour le prendre et demanda sans me regarder :

''Etudiante ou professeure ?''

Sa question me fit perdre un peu ma contenance. Je lançai un regard à Mike qui arborer un sourire en coin.

''Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Une étudiante ou une professeure ?'' réitéra-t-il.

Cette fois-ci je restai quelques secondes désemparée. Mon précepteur était toujours souriant mais diablement muet ! J'attendais qu'il me sorte de cette impasse. Mais au contraire il ne dit rien. Je me forçai alors à répondre.

''Une… une étudiante… en médecine, balbutias-je, mais comment savez-vous…''

L'arrivée d'un jeune homme blond interrompit ma phrase qui mourut dans ma voix.

''John, mon café !''

Le blondinet en question sourit timidement mais ce sourire disparut lorsque le ténébrun questionna (NdA : un brun ténébreux. Ce jeu de mot est pour toi Benny ^^):

''Vous portez une cravate ? Vous n'en portez pas d'habitude… Vous comptez sortir ?

\- Euh oui… avec ma copine…''

L'indiscret se tourna ensuite pour boire son café et retourner à son travail en avouant :

''Vous devriez la sortir, elle ne vous va absolument pas !

\- D'accord, fit le concerné mort de honte en filant rapidement hors de la salle et j'imagine le plus loin possible de cet énergumène à boucles brunes !

\- Est-ce que vous aimez le violon ?'' reprit-il.

Un silence se fit pesant. Devant le mutisme de Mike, je compris que la question était pour moi. Mon esprit voulait dire totalement autre chose mais ma timidité traitresse me fit bafouiller mon incompréhension :

''Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis et je ne parle pas pendant des jours parfois, expliqua-t-il, ça vous embête ? Deux futurs colocs doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre…''

Suite à sa tirade débitée à une folle allure, il fit un sourire étrange qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Mais ce n'est ce qui m'estomaqua le plus. Venait-il vraiment de dire colocs ? Abasourdie, je sollicitai mon instructeur :

''Vous lui avez parlé de moi ?

\- Pas du tout, m'avoua-t-il rieur.

\- Alors qui a parlé de colocataires ?''

L'homme, qui me paraissait de plus en plus agaçant avec ses phrases à demi-mots, me répondit tout en mettant son manteau et son écharpe :

''Moi. Ce matin, j'ai dit à Mike que pour me trouver un coloc, ça ne serait pas évident et le voilà qui se pointe, juste après l'heure du déjeuner, avec une étudiante en recherche de logement, le reste est facile à deviner…

\- Comment avez-vous su que je cherchais un meublé ?''

Il ne me répondit pas. A la place j'eus droit à une explication excentrique :

''J'ai trouvé un beau petit appart dans le centre de Londres…''

 ** _Je suis heureuse pour vous mais pourquoi me le dire à moi ?_**

''… A nous deux on devrait pouvoir se l'offrir…''

 ** _Attends ! Quoi ? Nous deux ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Nous deux, il a dit ? Mais je ne te connais pas moi ! Je ne sais même plus où je t'ai déjà vu !_**

''… On se retrouve demain soir à 19 heures.''

 ** _C'était quoi ça ? Un rencard ? Et puis où ? Mon coco tu vas attendre avant de vouloir me draguer ! J'ai envie de savoir qui tu es d'abord ! Et puis crotte ! Un peu de romantisme ça ne te fera pas de mal !_**

Puis il s'excusa :

''Désolé, faut que j'y aille, je crois bien que j'ai oublié ma cravache à la morgue…''

 ** _Deux minutes, on se calme ! Ce n'est pas un dangereux criminel qui utilise des cravaches dans des morgues. Ce n'est pas non plus un de ces pervers qui abuse de jeunes filles. On se calme sur les préjugés Molly. S'il était vraiment ça, Mike ne te l'aurait jamais présenté ! Alors calme-toi. Respire. Mais pourquoi Mike te présenterait un diable comme ça si ce n'est pas pour te faire un peu de mal ? Oh stop ! Molly tu pars trop loin ! Et puis arrête-le ! Il va s'enfuir !_**

Il s'apprêta à franchir la porte quand mes lèvres, sans que je ne sache pourquoi ni comment, formèrent trois simples mots que je maudis dès que je les prononçai :

''Et c'est tout ?''

 _ **Je délirai ! Il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer mon imbécillité ! J'étais forcément masochiste sinon pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille ?! Cet inconnu savait tout de moi, -j'en étais quasiment certaine-, et il venait de m'inviter pour une… quoi ?**_

 ** _Colocation !_**

 ** _Vivre ensemble !_**

 ** _Dans le même espace environ 15 heures sur 24 !_**

 ** _Partager les mêmes sanitaires, la même cuisine, le même l…_**

 ** _Stop !_**

 ** _Calme-toi un peu tu as le droit de refuser aussi ! Et en plus je lui demandais s'il n'y avait pas autre chose !_**

 ** _J'avais envie de taper ma tête contre un mur, mais ce dernier était trop loin et je risquai d'effrayer mes deux interlocuteurs, enfin mon interlocuteur, et Mr Stamford toujours muet comme une carpe !_**

Sa voix de baryton retentit alors à mes oreilles et me sortit de mes pensées :

''Et c'est tout quoi ?'' demanda-t-il en faisant un petit détour presque ridicule pour se retrouver face à moi.

 ** _Lui aussi était d'accord quand je disais que ma réponse était stupide ! Au moins on est d'accord sur le même point !_**

Je lui fis quand même part de mon trouble quant à sa proposition :

''On vient de se rencontrer et on va visiter un appartement…''

Je ne sais pas si c'était par effronterie, une fois de plus, par esprit de contrariété ou parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la bienséance, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses, qu'il me posa cette question :

''Y'a un souci ?''

J'avais envie de le gifler !

 ** _Bien sûr, qu'il y a des soucis ! Je ne te connais pas et tu veux vivre avec moi !_**

''Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre, je ne sais où vous trouvez ni votre nom…''

 ** _Non mais ! Il va apprendre qu'on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et que tout n'arrive pas tout cuit comme monsieur le veut ! De plus cet homme m'horrifiait autant qu'il me fascinait. Ce qui amplifia mes craintes quant à mon masochisme. Je commençais à admirer un homme qui m'inquiétait._**

Il marqua une pause pour souffler discrètement et débita d'une traite en changeant de ton, comme s'il devait prendre le train :

''Je sais que vous êtes étudiante dans cet établissement en recherche de logement, que Mike est votre professeur, que vous avez perdu vos parents il y a peu, que vous avez un chat et que vous avez eu un accident il y a trois ans, je crois que ça devait suffire…''

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et, à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, il me souffla de manière à ce que moi-seule l'entende, tout en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière cette-dernière :

''Je sais aussi que c'est vous, qui m'avez renversé il y a trois ans, mais je ne vous en tiens pour l'instant pas rigueur… A contrario, je compte sur vous pour être une colocataire exemplaire…''

Je rougis. J'avais senti son souffle chaud sur mon cou et ses maudites boucles caresser ma tempe. Cette proximité m'avait saisie. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il venait de me rappeler où je l'avais noté dans mon esprit. Je m'étais promis d'oublier cette histoire et elle revenait en force.

L'homme qui s'était tenu devant moi il y a quelque secondes était le même homme qui s'était jeté sur le capot de la voiture et que j'avais percuté. En plus, il venait aussi de me pardonner officiellement. Subséquemment, il me proposer, même il m'ordonnait presque d'accepter, un bail ! C'était impensable mais c'est pourtant vrai. Je me pinçai pour me rassurer et me prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve.

'' _ **Name is Sherlock Holmes and adress is 221b Baker Street !**_ Bonne journée ! lança-t-il en partant dieu sait où.

Mike m'expliqua, amusé, qu'il était toujours comme ça ce qui fit montait une angoisse sourde en moi.

Allais-je vivre avec un homme en sachant que j'avais pu le tuer ?

Allais-je refuser alors que l'aventure me tenter ?

Seul l'avenir me le dirai…

 _ **A/N : Un chapitre 2 ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N :**_ _ **Non je ne suis pas morte même si ça fait beaucoup trop de temps que je ne suis pas revenue mais j'ai vus plein de demendes d'une suite et j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 2 ! Le voilà !**_

Je revins dans l'auberge de jeunesse que je m'étais dégotée par le bouche à oreille, un peu désorientée. Je m'assis sur mon lit et inspira un bon coup. Il me fallait cet instant de pause pour me remettre de mes émotions.

Je venais de vivre la rencontre la plus folle de ma vie. A présent cet homme hantait mon esprit. Ma mémoire visuelle me faisait revoir ses boucles d'un brun si foncé qu'il en devenait noir, auditive son timbre de voix grave qui remuait mes entrailles, kinesthésique, son souffle chaud dans mon cou et son odeur musquée qui avait chatouillé mes narines. Il m'intriguait plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Qui était-il réellement ? Tandis que ma colocataire de chambre remettait une énième fois du rouge à lèvres qui allait avec sa lingerie intime, je regardai mes messages pour savoir ce qu'il avait envoyé.

 _Si le frère a une échelle verte. Arrêtez le frère. SH_

Ce type m'intriguait de plus en plus. Il avait déduit tout de moi en un clin d'œil et je voulais savoir comment.

J'allais dans le salon commun et je tapais sur l'ordinateur ''Sherlock Holmes''. Les railleries fusèrent immédiatement.

T'as rencontré quelqu'un, Molly chérie ? demanda Betty, amusée et curieuse.

Il a un nom bizarre ça sonne germain…, déclara Tory.

Je dirai gaélique…, rectifia la blonde.

Stop ! intimai-je. Si je le googlise c'est parce qu'il m'a proposé une collocation et je veux savoir où je me fourre avant d'accepter…

T'en a marre de nous ? s'indignèrent-elle.

Non ce n'est pas ça…

Si en plus vu les images il est à croquer…, susurra la rousse sur un ton aguicheur.

Laissez-moi !

Je me levai et sortis. Je ne rentrai que tard dans la nuit, déterminée à tester le bonhomme avant de dire oui.

Le lendemain, j'allai donc à pieds jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée par le brun et arrivai devant des bâtisses charmantes de style anglais victorien, ce qui me charma tout de suite. Enfin, le haut du bâtiment était de ce style-là. Le rez-de-chaussée, lui, était plus neuf, la façade était composée de plaque –surement du carrelage, assez excentrique je dois dire- blanc nacré, des grilles noires entouraient chaque porte noire où trônaient le nom en peinture dorée. Je me laissai guidée par les numéros jusqu'à trouver le 221b. Juste à côté de la porte, il y'avait un snack nommé ''Chez Speedy''. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu oublier mon habitude de déjeuner avec un croissant et un chocolat chaud.

Et ce snack serait le meilleur moyen de continuer cette habitude. Je montais la marche du perron et claqua le loquet sur la porte. Pendant ce temps un taxi s'arrêta à ma hauteur et en descendit le dénommé Sherlock, toujours suffisant dans son Belfast et son écharpe bleue.

Il m'adressa un bonjour de politesse et je me tournai vers lui.

Mr Holmes, fis-je comme salutation.

Il me serra la main en m'intimant de l'appeler par son prénom.

C'est un beau quartier, commençai-je pour débuter une conversation polie, ça ne doit pas être donné.

Oh, Mrs Hudson, la logeuse accepte de me faire un prix, elle me doit bien ça, m'informa-t-il. Il y a quelques années, son mari a été condamné à mort en Floride et je lui ai donné un petit coup de main.

Vous voulez dire que vous avez empêché qu'il soit mis à mort ? demandai-je impressionnée.

Non, j'ai veillé à ce qu'il le soit, fit-il avec ce fameux sourire qui me faisait froid dans le dos.

J'étais abasourdie. _Il n'était vraiment pas humain ! Et cette pauvre femme devait lui en vouloir ! Exécuter son mari tout de même !_ La porte s'ouvrit et la logeuse était tout sauf rancunière car elle le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire. Le brun nous présenta et Mrs Hudson me somma d'entrer. Elle referma la porte et nous montâmes à l'étage.

Sherlock ouvrit sur ce qui devait être un salon car il était tellement chargé de paperasse et d'objet en tout genre, qu'on y distinguait à peine les meubles qui les portaient. J'entrai timidement dans l'appartement, prenant soin à prendre le moins de place possible et de ne rien bousculait pour éviter que cela tombe. Malgré tout je trouvais l'endroit charmant.

C'est cosy, très mignon, je pourrais m'y faire…

C'était aussi mon avis, m'assura-t-il, alors j'ai tout de suite emménagé.

Ce sont vos affaires ? le questionnai-je prudemment, voulant éviter qu'une bourde sorte de ma bouche.

Oui, euh… Naturellement, commença-t-il en rangeant par-ci par-là, je peux ranger un peu les choses.

Il planta son courrier dans manteau de la cheminée avec un couteau suisse et cela me glaça. Avec qui j'étais bon sang ? Il avait même un…

Crâne, c'est un crâne ?

Un ami, puis il rajouta devant ma mine effarée, enfin quand je dis un ami…

La logeuse arriva alors et me demanda ce que je pensais de l'appartement. Puis elle rajouta une phrase, qui me fit rougir de honte, et qui me donnait l'envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes, car elle me donnait l'impression d'être arrivée chez les plus fous de la ville :

Il y a une autre chambre au premier, si vous avez besoin de deux chambres, naturellement.

Bien sûr qu'on en a besoin de deux !

Oh vous savez il y'a toutes sortes de gens ici…, puis elle ajouta sur le ton de la confidence, Mrs Turner à coté à même des PCR* !

Je rougis de son insinuation infondée, je me disais déjà que la colocation allait être vraiment dure si cette charmante dame fourrait son nez retroussé dans des affaires qui ne la regardaient aucunement. Mon futur colocataire quant à lui continuait son manège, essayant de trier ses affaires. Mrs Hudson se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et réprimanda ce dernier pour le mauvais traitement qu'il lui infligeait. En effet, sur la table trainait éprouvettes, béchers et bec benzène. Je me demandais presque où il pouvait bien manger. Et il avait un sérieux problème avec le rangement.

Je tentai timidement de m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils pour ne pas gêner les deux excentriques. Comme personne ne s'y opposa je pris mes aises. Le brun quant à lui avait abandonné son ''nettoyage'' et avait ouvert son PC. Cela me fit repenser à ce que j'avais vu la veille.

J'ai cherché votre nom sur internet hier, fis-je d'une toute petite voix tandis qu'il se tourna nonchalamment vers moi.

Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-il les mains dans les poches.

V-Votre site web ''La science de la déduction''.

Je me détendis un peu, pour moi tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit n'était que des fadaises, des tours de passe-passe. Il afficha l'esquisse d'un sourire, apparemment cela lui plaisait que j'ai pu lire son site.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, fit-il amusé comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Il perdit vite sa mine réjouie quand il vit ma mine ennuyée.

Vous dites pouvoir identifier un concepteur de logiciel par sa cravate et un pilote par son pouce gauche ?

Oui, me répondit-il effrontément. Et je lis dans vos yeux un besoin de changer de lit et sur votre portable le décès de vos parents.

J'étais surprise mais ne laissais rien paraître, je poursuivis.

Comment ?

Comme seule réponse, j'eus un rictus moqueur. Je voulus dire quelque chose mais Mrs Hudson revint dans le salon avec le journal.

Et cette série de suicide, Sherlock ? Je me suis dit que c'était tout à fait dans vos cordes. Trois suicides absolument identiques…

Quatre, la coupa-t-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Il vient d'y en avoir un quatrième. Il y a quelque chose de différent cette fois.

Un quatrième ?

Bon sang, ils parlaient de suicide comme de la météo. Cependant cette affaire m'avait intriguée quand je l'avais lue dans le journal. Des suicides en série ce n'était pas commun. Et s'il fallait suivre cet énergumène pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire alors je le ferai.

J'entendis alors des pas dans l'escaliers et vit monter un homme un peu bronzé et qui grisonnait des cheveux. Le malheureux n'eut pas pu dire un mot que l'impoli questionna :

Où ?

A Brixton, Lauriston Gardens, reprit-il son souffle.

En quoi est-il différent ? Vous ne seriez pas venu me trouver autrement.

Vous savez que les victimes ne laissaient pas de mots, celle-là, si… Vous viendrez ?

Qui est le médecin légiste ?

C'est Anderson…, l'informa-ce qui devait être l'agent chargé de l'enquête-, avec une moue désolée.

Il refuse de travailler avec moi…

Il ne sera pas votre assistant…

Il me faut un assistant, exigea le brun.

Vous viendrez ou pas ? insista son interlocuteur.

Pas dans votre voiture, je vous suivrai.

Soulagé, l'inspecteur murmura un merci avant de se tournait vers moi et notre logeuse pour nous saluer et s'en aller. Ayant suivi cette échange peu commun, je lançais des regards d'incompréhension. Puis soudain, sans crier gare, Sherlock afficha un sourire et sautilla comme un gamin en s'exclamant que c'était noël avant l'heure. Il tourbillonna encore quelques instants et mis son manteau. Il somma ensuite Mrs Hudson de lui préparer quelque chose à grignoter quand il rentrerait.

Je suis votre logeuse mon garçon ! Pas votre gouvernante, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il s'adressa ensuite à moi, me demandant de prendre mes aises et un thé si le cœur m'en disait. Il lança de ne pas l'attendre avant de sortir. Mrs Hudson s'approcha du fauteuil où j'étais restée muette et avec un sourire maternel, elle me confia que son mari était pareil que Sherlock et que j'étais, l'exact opposé, calme et sereine. Elle avança qu'elle allait me faire un thé.

Mais bordel où je suis tombée ?! éructai-je sans y penser.

Je regrettai amèrement mes paroles car elle sursauta en lâchant un ''oh !'' apeuré.

J-je suis navrée mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment et…, ma phrase mourut dans ma voix.

Elle m'offrit un sourire timide mais un peu inquiet et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Mon attention se porta alors sur le journal qu'elle avait porté il y'a quelques minutes et lu la une. Elle parlait de Beth Davenport, sous-secrétaire d'Etat aux transports. Je l'avais vu une fois ou deux à la télé. Elle avait insisté pour baisser le prix du ticket du métro de près de quarante centimes, économie non négligeable pour une habituée des transports comme moi. Je poursuivais et aperçu le lieutenant charger de l'enquête : Lt Lestrade. _Son nom me disait quelque chose mais quoi ?_ J'en étais là de mes réflexions que la voix profonde de Sherlock arriva à mes oreilles.

Vous êtes médecin légiste ?

Euh… Oui, fis-je en me levant immédiatement.

Et vous êtes douée ?

Assez, selon mes professeurs j'étais la meilleure de la promo, indiquai-je sans prétention.

Vous avez donc vu beaucoup de blessés… De morts violentés ?

Oui, oui, acquiesçai-je en soutenant son regard.

Et vous avez vécu des expériences… traumatisantes ?

Bien sûr oui ! approuvai-je en bombant très subtilement la poitrine, pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas si faible que ça.

Vous voulez venir avec moi sur l'enquête ?

Oh que oui ! m'exclamai-je excitée comme une enfant le soir de noël.

Il tourna vivement les talons et je le suivis de près. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers à toutes vitesses pendant que je m'excusais auprès de la logeuse en lui signalant que je ne voulais plus de thé et que je sortais aussi. Surprise, elle vint dans le hall en me demandant si moi aussi je sortais. Sherlock eut l'excuse la plus étrange qui soit en prétextant que rester ici alors qu'il y avait quatre suicides improbables, ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait ''s'éclater''. Je frissonnai –probablement dû à l'adrénaline- et Mrs Hudson le sermonna sur son indécence. Ce à quoi il répondit :

On s'en fiche de la décence ! _The game is on !_ Mrs Hudson !

Il sortit comme une bourrasque de vent, son Belfast claquant ses chevilles, de notre logement. Il héla un taxi et nous montâmes dedans. Je notais qu'il n'avait aucune galanterie puisqu'il ne me tint même pas la porte. Quand je fus assise le cab démarra et mon colocataire alluma son téléphone. _Il textait à une vitesse phénoménale !_ Curieuse, je me penchée un peu pour voir ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il ne voulait pas engager la conversation. Il le sentit et me lança quelques regards furtifs avant de me dire :

D'accord vous avez des questions, fit-il ennuyé.

Euh... Oui ! Déjà on va où ?

Sur les lieux du crime, répondit-il tout naturellement comme si je lui avais demandé où il passerait ses vacances. Autre chose ?

Eh bien, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ?

A votre avis ? relança-t-il.

Hum… Je dirai que vous êtes détective privé…

Mais ?

Mais la police n'emploie pas de détectives privés, rajoutai-je.

Il sourit à ma remarque, _Dieu que j'aimais ce sourire-là. Je crois que je serai prête à me damner pour lui !_

Je suis un détective consultant, m'expliqua-t-il. Et le seul au monde puisque j'ai inventé la fonction.

Quelle fonction ? l'interrogeai-je les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Eh bien, quand la police est larguée –ce qui est à peu près toujours le cas- elle m'appelle.

La police ne consulte pas de novice ! me moquai-je un peu de lui.

Quand je vous ai vue pour la première fois hier, j'ai dit remplaçante ou titulaire, et je vous ai surprise.

Oui, admis-je. Comment le savez-vous ?

Je ne le savais pas, j'ai vu. Votre coupe de cheveux, queue de cheval très haute et mains toujours propres, dénote que vous travaillez dans le milieu médical. Et votre conversation en entrant dans les lieux montre clairement que vous avez été formée à Bart's. De plus, vous avez les connaissances dans l'organisation d'un laboratoire alors vous deviez avoir soit fini vos études soit être sur le point et la semaine dernière on nommait les remplaçants et titulaire des médecins légistes. Donc médecin légiste en remplacement ou fraîchement diplômée. D'où mon ''Remplaçante ou Titulaire?''.

Il avait débité son laïus à une vitesse monstrueuse, je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait reprendre son souffle. Il ne m'avait pas non plus regardée comme s'il voulait se rappeler de mémoire ce qu'il avait déduit. J'étais bluffé par l'exactitude de ses mots mais je ne me laisser pas démonter.

Vous avez dit que Mike était mon professeur.

Bien sûr qui l'a été ! Bien que vous le connaissiez -vous n'auriez pas accepté de suivre un inconnu jusqu'à un hôpital- vous le vouvoyiez et il vous tutoie, ce genre de choses ne s'applique qu'entre élèves/professeur. Mais vu comment vous lui parlez c'est révolu. Seulement par habitude ou par respect vous continuez avec cette forme de politesse. Concernant votre chat, il y a des poils sur vos jambes de pantalon. Et puis il y a vos parents, s'ils sont en fond d'écran et que la date de la photo date d'il y a cinq ans c'est que soit vous ne les avez pas vu depuis le temps soit qu'ils sont morts, comme vous ne vous êtes pas insurgez quand je l'ai dit j'en ai déduit qu'ils étaient morts.

Et l'accident ?

On n'oublie pas celle qui vous a roulé dessus en pleine nuit et qui a failli vous laisser mourir…

Je suis désolée mais pour une fois vous avez tort !

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux et son regard me sonda comme un irm. Je me sentis rougir à ce moment-là et détournai la tête vers la fenêtre.

Comment saviez-vous pour ma recherche de logement ?

Bien que vous essayiez de ne pas paraître négligée, vous sentez le déodorant bon marché, vos cheveux sont gras et vous avez des cernes sous les yeux. Vous habitez soit chez des amies soit dans une auberge de jeunesse -malgré le déodorant j'ai noté l'essence d'arbre peu commun qui ne s'utilise que dans quelques auberges dans Londres. Et vous n'avez plus d'amis, parce qu'une ne vous répond plus et l'autre s'est disputé avec vous et ne tend pas la main pour que vous vous réconciliez. Quoiqu'il en soit vous n'avez pas le loisir de vous douchez comme vous le voulez ni dormir quand vous le voulez. Vos ''colocataires'' vous dérange car elles sont très intrusives c'est pour cela que vous en recherchiez un et que vos yeux ont pétillé quand j'ai parlé d'emménager avec moi.

Comment, comment vous savez pour mes amies ?

Dans vos textos, dont la liste n'est pas très grande, figurent deux conversations qui ont attirés mon attention. L'une, celle adressée à un certain ''Lolo'', était faite en majuscule, -vraiment ça vous sert à quoi ?- et d'après ce que je peux comprendre sur les forums, mettre des majuscules accentue votre message, ce qui est stupide selon mon avis, bref, je n'ai pas lu mais je vois que cela à du vous énervez grandement alors vous ne lui avait pas répondu. Cela fait une semaine et bien qu'il a été votre ami vous n'avez pas non plus tenté de vous réconciliez, peut-être parce que vous jugez que vous l'avez trop fait. Quant à l'autre c'est elle qui ne vous répond pas et cela vous frustre d'où l'utilisation du ''c'est encore moi'', chose totalement inutile d'après moi puisque bien que votre nom apparait, ''moi'' ne signifie personne ou au contraire tout le monde. Voilà vous aviez raison…

J'avais raison ? demandai-je éberluée. Raison à propos de quoi ?

La police ne consulte pas de novice, répondit-il simplement.

C'est… stupéfiant, avouai-je.

Vous trouvez ? me questionna-t-il sincèrement, sourcils froncés.

Oui ! bien sûr ! C'est extraordinaire ! Tout à fait extraordinaire ! m'écriai-je, ravie.

Ce n'est pas ce que l'on me dit en général, admit-il en baissant les yeux, sûrement un peu blessé par ce qu'on lui disait.

Qu'est-ce qu'on vous dit en général ?

Va te faire f*utre ! fit-il avec un sourire qui faisait mine d'être joyeux.

Nous arrivâmes alors sur la scène de crime, où se tenaient des patrouilles et des rubans ''Police Do Not Cross''. Il me demanda alors s'il avait raison et je reconnus que oui. Que j'avais bien un chat, que mes parents étaient morts il y a quatre ans, que la conductrice lors de l'accident était bien moi, qu'effectivement j'habitais bien une auberge de jeunesse et que je n'aimais pas celles qui partageaient ma chambre qu'effectivement ''Lolo'' et moi étions en froid et que Stessie ne me répondais plus.

En plein dans le mille, je ne croyais pas avoir raison sur toute la ligne, décréta-t-il avec prétention.

Lolo est le surnom de Louise.

Lolo est votre amiE…, semble-t-il, déçu, en s'arrêtant.

Dites-moi je suis censée faire quoi ici ?

Votre amiE ! fit-il en serrant les dents me rejoignant.

Non mais sans blague ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demandai-je, irritée qu'il ne me réponde pas.

Toujours quelque chose, marmonna-t-il.

Je ne sus pas de quoi il s'agissait car il s'avança vers les rubans de sécurité et commença à parler avec une métisse qui m'analyser avec dégout de la tête aux pieds comme si j'étais un cadavre en décomposition.

Salut le taré !

Je grinçais des dents, _Sherlock avait beau être quelqu'un d'incroyablement étrange, il était tout sauf taré. Cette femme était injuste_.

Je suis venu voir le lieutenant Lestrade, fit-il pour la saluer sans détour.

 _Bam ! Dans les dents ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à t'en prendre à lui !_

Pourquoi ?

 _Parce qu'il nous l'a demandé pauvre idiote !_

Il m'a invité à venir…

Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

 _Oh mon poing me démange…_

Il souhaite que je voie quelque chose.

Vous savez ce que je pense de tout ça…

 _Quoi donc ?_

Toujours Sally. Je sais même que vous n'êtes pas rentrée chez vous hier.

 _Ouh la coquine !_

Je m'approchai avec un sourire moqueur du ruban que Sherlock avait franchi mais Sally m'en empêcha en me demandant assez méchamment qui j'étais. Sherlock pris ma ''défense'' d'une manière assez dure envers elle. _Après tout elle le mérite !_

Une collègue. Le Dr Hooper. Dr Hooper, Sergent Sally Donovan. Une vieille amie.

 _Si c'est réellement ton amie je ferai un effort sinon qu'elle aille se faire cuire un œuf !_

Une collègue ? Vous avez une collègue vous ? fit-elle moqueuse, puis elle rajouta en se tournant vers moi. Oh il vous a suivi jusqu'à chez vous ?

Je ferai peut-être bien d'aller attendre…, m'excusai-je, gênée.

Non, me coupa Sherlock en levant la bannière.

Donovan prévint ses collègues qu'elle amenait le ''Taré'' dans son talkie-walkie. Décidément, je commençais à détester cette femme. Elle me hérissait le poil et sa façon d'être condescendante avec mon colocataire n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait l'air plus idiote qu'une éprouvette, et encore cette dernière avait l'avantage d'être utile !

Sherlock commença à analyser ce qui l'entourait voyant sûrement des choses invisibles pour moi puis il s'exclama. Il venait de voir arriver un homme dans une combinaison bleu. Les cheveux gras, le nez long et droit, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, il ressemblait à un rat d'égouts. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Sherlock serait déjà mort vu celui que lui lançait…

Anderson ! Comme on se retrouve !

Sa question dégoulinait d'hypocrisie et de condescendance, je commençais à me dire que Sherlock n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans la police.

C'est une scène de crime, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit contaminée, est-ce que c'est clair, Holmes ? somma le dénommé Anderson au brun.

Tout à fait clair, abrégea le concerné, puis il rajouta après une brève réflexion. Et votre femme elle est absente pour longtemps ?

 _Oh ! Là ça devenait vraiment intéressant ! Ce pourrait-il qu'Anderson et Donovan soit amants ? Oh je suis comme une petite folle !_

Ne faites pas semblant de l'avoir devinez ! cracha l'homme en bleu. Quelqu'un a dû vous le dire !

 _Sherlock : 1. Anderson : 0_

C'est votre déodorant qui me l'a dit, avoua le détective.

Mon déodorant ? fit Anderson, incrédule.

Il est pour hommes, se moqua Holmes.

Bien sûr qu'il est pour hommes ! s'insurgea Face de Rat. Puisque je l'utilise.

Le sergent Donovan aussi, fanfaronna Sherlock.

 _J'avais raison ! Ouh, la, la ! Petits coquins !_

Sherlock huma l'air tandis qu'Anderson se retourna vers son amante, pris en flagrant délit par le brun alors qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus faire ! Il rajouta qu'elle avait même dû s'en vaporiser, selon lui alors, ça avait été intense ? Intéressant ! Il demanda ensuite poliment s'il pouvait entrer.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de sous-entendre…

 _Que tu trompes ta femme petit gremlins ! Ne me jugez pas ! Il est parfait ce surnom-là !_

Moi ? Absolument rien, le coupa le bouclé. Je suis sûr que Sally est juste venue bavarder et qu'elle est restée la nuit. Et je suppose qu'elle a dû frotter le carrelage vu l'état de ses genoux, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

 _No comment !_

J'explosai de rire ce qui me valut un regard noir des deux amants, je suivis rapidement Sherlock à l'intérieur pour éviter leurs foudres. Je comptais rester entière avant la fin de la soirée. Déjà que je ne regrettai pas d'être venue ! Je m'amusai beaucoup ! J'espérai que le reste se passe aussi bien !


End file.
